


Power Play

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Anal Sex, Dark Ron Weasley, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: Ron kept the locket the day he fled the forest. Its power has given him new influence over everything and everyone, but one person in particular is more interested in that power than the others. And we all know that power corrupts...





	Power Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FangQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangQueen/gifts).



> Written for the [rarepair_shorts](https://rarepair-shorts.livejournal.com) community over on livejournal for the wishlists event. The prompts used were: Dark!Ron, Voldemort Wins AU, and Secret relationship.

“…and, of course, to my most loyal Death Eater, I gift you the choice of any of the hostages.”

Standing tall and proud beside his Master, Ron flicked his eyes out over the people assembled before them. Kneeling and cowed, they were all beneath him. Since coming to the realisation that The Dark Lord had the right of things, he hadn’t once looked back. Harry could have Hermione if he really wanted her; Ron no longer cared. He had what none of his family had ever achieved: he had _power_. Fingering the locket that he hadn’t removed since he had fled the tent that fateful night, he smiled as his eyes landed on his quarry.

“Malfoy.”

A small gasp went around the Hogwarts Great Hall, where the Dark Lord had gathered everyone. Not one of them was stupid enough to say a word, however. Not one but Narcissa Malfoy, that is.

“No… no, please my Lord,” she begged from her position on the floor, just to Ron’s left. “Not my son, please not my son…”

Ron spared her a few seconds, glancing over to where she sat. Her hair hung around her face in knotted clumps, her robes were in shreds, and there was a mix of dirt and dried blood smeared over her forehead. He knew that, once upon a time, he would have sympathised with her plight. A quick look to his Master gave him the nod of permission he wanted to move towards her.

“Yes, your son,” he whispered as he neared her. Waving his hand to the Death Eaters who had moved to stand either side of her the second she spoke, he dismissed them. “Does that… worry you, Narcissa?”

Kneeling in front of her, he placed a finger gently beneath her chin and raised her head so he could look her in the eye. There was still a stubborn pride to her gaze that Ron had to respect. Anyone else when placed in her position would have just laid down and accepted their fate. Not Narcissa, with her stubborn Black and Malfoy pride, however. Smiling again, Ron nodded.

“It does, doesn’t it? You are afraid of what I’ll do to _dear_ Draco, aren’t you?” Sliding his thumb up and over her lips, he pressed it into her mouth. “Don’t worry, I’ll take really _good_ care of him.”

A small sound from Narcissa was the only warning he got before a wave of magic washed over him. He had no idea what kind of wandless magic she was attempting, but he dismissed it with the same simple wave of his hand that he had dismissed the Death Eaters guarding her with. Shaking his head, he let out a chuckle.

“We’ll have none of that. You wouldn’t want to anger your son’s new keeper, would you?” Removing his thumb from her mouth, he stood. “Rowle?”

It took a few seconds for Rowle to respond to him. Ron continued to stare down at Narcissa, watching as tears formed in her eyes. He’d never felt this way in his entire life. So influential; so _feared_. He straightened as a rush of power flowed through him from the locket.

“What d’you want, Weasley?”

Rowle’s voice was rough, tainted with resentment. Ron knew that his swift rise to power in the ranks of the Death Eaters had bagged him many enemies in a short space of time; from both sides of the war. He was untouchable, though. The Dark Lord had needed him to clinch a victory over Harry and the rest of the stragglers who had holed up in Hogwarts. No one else had known the layout of the building or the plans Harry was likely to make like Ron had, not even Snape. That made him worth ten of any of the others in the eyes of the Dark Lord. Taking a breath, he released it slowly before turning and lashing out with his magic. The hex caught Rowle across the cheek, raising a deep red welt.

“A little respect, for a start,” Ron hissed, his voice little more than a whisper. When Rowle straightened, his wand in hand, Ron smiled. “Try me.”

Tension rolled through Ron, causing his muscles to bunch, and preparing him for a fight. His fingers flexed, hovering over the holster that held his wand to his thigh. Rowle’s eyes burned into his, his gaze bitter.

“What do you need from me?” Rowle grit out between clenched teeth.

Ron’s smile widened. A sense of power ran through him again, seeming to emanate from the locket. He glanced up towards his Master, sitting in the Headmaster’s chair behind the high table. A wave of the Dark Lord’s fingers was all the permission Ron needed. Grasping the handle of his wand, he flicked it out of its holster and cast a spell at Rowle, forcing him to his knees.

“What do I need?” Ron mused as he took a couple of slow steps forward. “How about world peace?”

A couple of chuckles echoed around the almost silent room, letting Ron know where the rest of the Death Eaters had positioned themselves throughout the Great Hall. When Rowle made no response, Ron placed his wand beneath his chin, forcing his head up so their eyes met. There was still a definite touch of defiance to Rowle’s gaze that Ron knew he had to stamp out, but that could wait. He had a prize ready and waiting for him. His top lip curled when he heard a sniffle coming from Narcissa’s direction.

“Take my prize up to Gryffindor Tower. If he arrives there with even one _hair_ out of place, I’ll rip the skin from your still-living body and force you to feed it to Nagini.”

A shudder ran through Rowle, but he obeyed without further defiance. Ron watched as Rowle stood and grasped Malfoy’s arm, forcing him to stand and begin walking towards the doors. The grace with which Malfoy held himself sent a shot of pride through Ron. All that elegance, all that superiority, all that _pride_ was now officially his to do with what he wanted. Pleasure rippled through him, and he watched Malfoy until he had exited the Great Hall. Turning then, he offered the Dark Lord a deep bow.

“Will there be anything else, my Lord?”

“You have done well,” the Dark Lord hissed. “Go. Enjoy your prize.”

“Thank you, my Lord.”

Rising from his bow, Ron made his way swiftly out of the Great Hall. His long legs stretched as anticipation rushed through him at what awaited him in Gryffindor Tower. This had been a long time coming, and Ron was determined to enjoy it for as long as he could.

“Well.”

Malfoy stood before the fire, his arms crossed over his chest. Ron’s eyes eagerly devoured the sight of him standing tall and proud, a look of infinite superiority on his pale features.

“‘Well’?” Ron questioned as he stepped forward.

“Well,” Malfoy repeated. “Whatever are you going to do with me now that you have me here, all alone and helpless?”

The corners of Ron’s mouth tilted up at the hint of sarcasm to Draco’s voice. “I’m going to fuck you, Draco. I’m going to fuck you until you don’t know whether to beg me to stop, or beg me to keep going.”

Draco was on him in a matter of seconds. Their hands were frantic, ripping at clothing and tugging on hair. Draco’s nails scraped down Ron’s arm, catching on the scar left over from the Splinching he had gone through in the forest. Their teeth clacked together in their haste as their lips met in a desperate kiss.

“Been too long,” Ron panted as they fell backwards onto one of the plush lounges before the fire. “Need you.”

“Take me,” Draco responded. “Take all you want.”

Ron grunted, his hands fumbling at the clasps of Draco’s robes. Two weeks; it had been two whole weeks since he had last seen Draco in the Manor. Two weeks of want, two weeks of need. He’d felt like he was about to explode when he first laid eyes on Draco kneeling before the Dark Lord in the Great Hall.

“That was… so hot… watching you up there…” Draco let out a moan as Ron bit down on his collarbone. “Thought I was going to come in my pants… seeing you up there… All that power…”

Draco’s head fell backwards as Ron began to suck on the pulse in the base of his throat. Seeing him so open – so exposed – was a headrush for Ron. Ripping the last of Draco’s clothing from him, he moulded their bodies together.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard you forget your own name.”

Draco’s only response was a deep groan and a thrust of his hips. Casting the charms, Ron plunged home. Pleasure and need sent his mind spinning. He knew this wasn’t going to last long, but they had all night. Draco’s nails dug deep into his shoulders, sending pain blooming through him. Ron responded by biting down hard on Draco’s throat. Draco’s body tightened and Ron heard him hold his breath.

“Ron…”

Draco came between them with a deep moan. Ron followed not long after, his face buried in the crook of Draco’s neck.

“Fuck… _Fuck_ …” Draco panted a couple of minutes later.

“Missed you,” Ron responded, earning himself another deep moan, this one sounding rather satisfied.

“How long do we have?”

Ron smiled. “All night.”

“Good.”

With Draco relaxing beneath him, Ron closed his eyes. He could still feel the power emanating from the locket around his neck, adding to the pleasurable aftershocks running through him. He smiled as his skin tingled.

“Draco?”

“Mmm?”

“Don’t go to sleep just yet.”

Inching downwards, Ron grinned up at Draco as he slowly took him into his mouth. Seeing Draco’s eyes darken sent another thrill of pleasure through him.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Adjusting his position, Draco spread his legs. “I’m… mmm… I’m all yours.”

Ron groaned. It had come as a shock to him when Draco had first approached him when he had arrived in the Manor. His eyes had been fixed on the locket around Ron’s neck, but Ron couldn’t care less whether it was _him_ Draco wanted or the power he held. As long as they were together, all the power and influence of the Malfoy family were at Ron’s disposal. If Draco was turned on by the power Ron received from the locket, then all the better. Concentrating, he held Draco’s hips still as he sucked, focussing on bringing him to orgasm again quickly.

“Oh, oh, I… Ron… _Ron_ …”

Draco squirmed in Ron’s grip. Having come just a few minutes before, this time was taking a little longer. Rubbing his tongue along the thick vein on the underside of Draco’s cock, Ron allowed himself to enjoy the sensations rushing through him. Tightening his grip on Draco’s hips, he began to thrust his own hips against the soft lounge. The jolts it sent through him caused his jaw to tighten, brushing his teeth against Draco’s cock.

“You… _fuck_ …” Draco’s hands gripped Ron’s hair tight, pulling him up when his jaw clenched again. “Too much… Going to – to…”

Hot, bitter liquid flooded Ron’s mouth. He sucked until Draco had finished and fallen back onto the lounge. Glancing up, he took in the sight before him.

Draco’s eyes were closed and his mouth open. His chest rose rapidly as he tried to recover from his second orgasm in five minutes. Ron grinned. Yes, if the locket gave him this kind of power over someone with as much influence in this new world as Draco Malfoy, then he would take it where he got it. Sliding up Draco’s body again, his grin widened into a proper smile when Draco’s fingers wrapped around his cock.

“Your turn.”

Humming in pleasure, Ron thrust into Draco’s grip. “I’m all yours.”


End file.
